Save Me
by vegemite
Summary: Obidala, takes place during RotS. A discussion in the early hours of the morning, in which ObiWan realizes his true feeling for Padmé and what he must do about them.


**Title:** Save Me

**Author:** vegemite

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Obidala, takes place during RotS. A discussion in the early hours of the morning.

**Disclaimer:** Me ═ broke. Star Wars ═ $ machine. Therefore, owner of Star Wars ═ mucho $. Therefore, me≠ owner of Star Wars. See, Mr. H, I _did_ learn during the proofs unit!

**A/N:** I got the idea from the Saber Girls' livejournal (it's on their profile). Saber Girl Amidaala made a wonderful list for why she thinks Obi-Wan could be Luke and Leia's father, and one of the reasons (number 23, to be exact) made me think about him sneaking out of Padmé's house. Just a note: I don't condone cheating on a significant other. Even if he's a Sith Lord. But this plot bunny had rabies, and it drew blood when it bit me...

**Save Me**

"Why do we do this?" Obi-Wan rolled onto his side to face the sleeping form of Padmé. He lightly ran his fingers over her back. Her eyes opened and she adjusted her head so it was resting on her arms, facing him.

"We do it because we can."

"I didn't know you were awake."

She raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be able to detect something like that?"

"I'm rather tired," he joked, face straight.

She grimaced and rolled onto her back. "I don't think I can sleep like that anymore." He raked her body with his eyes, resting on the bulge in her abdomen. He ran his palm down her curves, leaving his hand where his eyes had been.

This little lump would change everything, that much was certain. The only question...was it his lump, or someone else's?

The only way to know was to ask her But even that probably wouldn't work, given the nervous look on her face right now. Neither of them wanted it to be Anakin's, and if he asked, she'd have to take a test...

"How many weeks?" he asked, bending to press his lips to her belly.

"Twelve, I--I think." It was possible, then. He wished the council would just send Anakin away more and let him be with her alone--then they'd be able to tell. He wanted this baby. He didn't think Anakin wanted this baby, but he did. More than anything.

"Have you thought of any names?" He pressed his cheek to her belly and she sighed, stroking his hair.

"I like Nylor. And Kito was my grandfather's name. There's also Jarin and Luke and Pona. What's your favorite?"

"Hmn, he feels like a Luke."

"Personally, I think she's a girl."

"Really? What are your names?"

"Sola, of course, after my sister. And Sabé. I really like Leia, and Mila's pretty."

"I like Leia too."

Padmé smiled, and it lit up the night. "You can add some of your own names, you know."

He sat up. "You _are_ joking, right? And child with a name suggested by me would be beaten up regularly."

"Why what are your choices?" she asked, humor twinkling in her eyes.

"Ben. Grag. Lizah." Padmé raised an eyebrow, and amused look registering on her face. "I told you they were strange names."

"Indeed."

"Besides," he said, now kissing her neck and shoulders, "how would you break those to Anakin?" It was the wrong thing to say. She tensed against his lips and turned on her side, back facing him.

"I thought we agreed not to discuss him," she said quietly.

"No, _you_ agreed to pretend he doesn't exist, pretend you're in some fantasy world. You're not, Padmé. He's real."

"Fine, then what is it you'd like to discuss?" She sat up, eyes angry. "How we can't tell him? How he doesn't really love me, so much as obsess over me? How the only man who maybe could love me, the only one I might want to is the one who can't for the same reasons _he_ thinks he can?" She was near tears, banging her head against the wall in a regular beat. "My life is a mess, and the few hours we spend together are the only way to get away. And then you leave, and...Gods, Obi-Wan, everything just seems to get even worse. But I can't stop myself the next time because...because I love you."

"Padmé," He reached out to touch her, but she flicked him away, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Damn you," she whispered. "Damn you for always going off and saving the galaxy. Let it burn for once, and come save me."

He was shocked. This was too unusual for her, and maybe it was the hormones talking, but it still hurt him. Because what he found even more unusual was that he broke up inside when she said those things.

Because he loved her, too.

He didn't know why he started this affair. He figured it was just a physical attraction, and a dangerous one at that. He'd get over it, he told himself. But he didn't, and over the months, and eventually years, he couldn't bring himself to end it. Still, he promised he wouldn't fall in love with her. And now look.

"I hate seeing you like this." He stroked her cheek and she was hostile toward his touch, but she let him. He grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him, locking two pairs of passionate, volatile eyes. He pulled their lips together and they locked in an urgent fury, each fighting for dominance and forcing the other into a frenzy.

Then they finally broke, panting hard, he looked deep into her eyes again. "I love you too, Padmé. And that is why I must leave."

Her face slowly changed to horror as his words hit her. "What? No! Why? What are you talking about?"

"I love you," he said, rising and walking to his pile of clothes. "And I love you too much to do this anymore." He began to pull on garments.

"No! Obi-Wan, you can't! I'll die!" She cried into the air.

He stopped and looked at her. "No, you won't."

"I will! Don't leave me." She jumped out of the bed and threw herself into his arms, arms that had comforted her before but wouldn't now. He swallowed once more, then put his hands around her biceps and pushed her back a bit as she sobbed.

"I must."

He finished dressing as she cried, then made his way to the door. She ran after him, clad in a thin sheet.

"I love you!"

He stopped, turned. She stepped closer and he put his hands on her shoulders. He placed one soft kiss on her forehead.

"I can't save you. Only you can do that."

Then he left.


End file.
